One Good Memory
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Harry goes to Snape with a dying wish.


A/N: so just something I have been throwing around for a tick. So many thoughts have been buzzing around in my head I decided to jot this one down to make new ones. I was surprised when I formed into a full one shot but here it is.

'Tis my first lemon please so don't be too harsh with me. I tried to keep it realistic and such.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and CO. belongs to the great J.K.R. and sadly not meself.

Rated M for a reason.

Enjoy!

Harry walked through the deserted halls. Early evening showed through the windows. Most of the students were protectively hidden away in their dormitories, alternative evacuation plans waiting if needed. The rest, those of age, were in the Great Hall, writing their names down, for when it was over if there were any left who cared about the missing.

A heavy, somber silence fell over the castle, even Peeves was subdued.

Though the silence should be enjoyed while it lasted, Harry mused to himself. That is if Severus' report was correct. But it always was. Snape was good at his job, doing what ever it took to get the information needed. This time he brought back what everyone was waiting for; Voldemort was attacking in the morning.

Preparations were being made, house elves protecting students, Aurors and Order members were arriving by the dozens, forces of creatures coming together to defend the last shred of hope against the gathering darkness, and Harry needed to get away.

Harry had known before Dumbledore told him what the world was asking him to sacrifice. Harry knew that both couldn't walk away from this Final Battle and it was highly probable that neither would. And he was ready . . . wasn't he?

Harry probably shouldn't have wondered off. Search parties would be sent out, wasting needed people on him, but Harry couldn't find himself caring as his feet marched him down a flight of steps.

He came to a stop in front of a familiar door. A hand, moving on its own accord, knocked on the dark wood, three thick _thuds_. Harry was rather surprised when it opened revealing a tall black clad pale wizard.

"Is there something you acquire Potter?" Snape asked eyes darting around the hall suspiciously.

"I was just looking for a place to think," Harry answered honestly. Snape looked Harry over, contemplating. Without a word Snape moved aside and Harry stepped through the threshold.

"Tea?" Snape asked gesturing to Harry's usual spot across from the worn chair Severus always sat in.

Yes Harry had a usual seat in front of Snape's hearth, the son of his enemy some what friends with him. It was funny how fate mocked Severus so.

"Please," Harry said thinking nothing of fate's mockery. Snape exited the room then remerging with a tray upon which there were two cups and a tea pot. Neither took anything in the dark liquid.

"What time tomorrow?" Harry asked breaking the silence, fiddling with his cup more then drinking from it.

"Albus has not told you?" Severus' mild surprise shown in his raised eyebrows.

"He told me," Harry said quickly. "I was…I only wanted —"

"Harry hush," Severus commanded quietly. "We do not need to talk." Harry nodded in understanding. A comfortable silence fell between them. The fire crackled merrily, almost making fun of the pair with its cheerfulness.

"I don't want to die a virgin," Harry suddenly said looking up from his cup. Cheeks tinged with red.

The older wizard studied Harry before he placed his tea cup on the table next to his chair. After Severus crossed his legs elegantly he folded his hands and placed them upon his knee, fixing Harry with a thoughtful stare. Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Repeat yourself please," Severus ordered quietly.

"I don't want to die a…virgin," Harry whispered no longer looking at Snape.

"Harry, look at me." Green eyes met black stern ones. "What brought this on?"

"I —" Harry broke off with a sigh that seemed to deflate him. "I've done so much in my life and yet I've done so little. I've been thrown into situations that I had no control over and walked away from death more then any average person. I guess I've lived a full life in the sense of experience, but not the normal ones most teens have and I —" Harry stopped talking when Severus held up a hand.

"Life has robbed you of many things most take for granted," Severus agreed quietly, his mind still racing from Harry's previous statement. "And what is being asked of you tomorrow is unfair, but why come to me?"

"I don't trust anyone else." The simple words crashed into Severus, causing his chest to constrict almost painfully. He stood and walked over to Harry, dropping to his knees before the boy, taking the smaller hand in his.

"Are you positive Harry? What you are giving me; once we start I will not stop." Harry took a deep breath, nodding.

Severus studied the younger wizard a moment before standing, drawing Harry up from his seat. Severus pulled Harry flush against his body, capturing the full lips in a gentle kiss.

Severus ran his tongue across the seam of Harry's lips, asking permission, which Harry willing gave. Severus could taste the Earl Gray that lingered on Harry's tongue as he coaxed it to dance with his. Severus pulled away from Harry planting kisses along the youth's jaw, leading Harry towards the bedroom.

Pale hands ran up and down Harry's body and Severus smiled when he felt Harry tentatively begin to explore Severus' torso in response. The older wizard completely broke away when they approached a closed door.

"Do you truly trust me?" Severus whispered gripping the door handle.

"With my life," Harry responded immediately meeting Severus' dark eyes unwavering. Severus nodded and opened the door.

Several thick black candles rose from the floor lighting themselves as they lifted when the couple entered. Harry quickly took in the large room noting the book shelves, wardrobe and desk. A large four poster bed, adorned with sweeping black curtains, held back with green and silver cords, stood in the middle of the room. A small bed side table with another candle stood beside it. Severus directed Harry's attention back to himself by pulling the younger wizard in for another kiss.

Harry shivered as cool hands found their way under his shirt, tickling as they slowly moved upward over his stomach, towards his chest. Harry gasped as arousal shot through him as Severus scrapped his nails over Harry's nipple.

"I will show you splendors you have never dreamed," Severus promised in a husky purr, sending more shivers up Harry's spine, as he pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Instinctively Harry crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"You are beautiful Harry," Severus assured, gently pulling Harry's arms down causing Harry to blush.

"Can you—?" Harry broke off.

"What?"

"Your robes," Harry murmured. The corners of Severus' lips quirked upward to create a small smile as he held his arms out, inviting Harry to undress him. Hesitantly Harry reached out, running his fingers lightly over the small buttons.

Severus savored the feeling of Harry slowly undressing him. Each button was carefully unfastened with inexperienced hands and finally his outer robes were pushed off his shoulders and pooled onto the floor at their feet, leaving Severus standing in a simple black cotton shirt and dark slacks.

"I knew you were complex, but how many layers do you have?" Harry asked.

"Peel them away and find out," Severus remarked softly. Harry smirked cocking his head to the side.

"Do we have the time?"

"Cheeky brat!" Severus growled, but the insult lacked its usual venom, making it almost into a term of endearment. Harry chuckled as he began to unbutton Severus' shirt, this time with a little more boldness. As the thin fabric fell to the floor on top of Severus's robes Harry unhurriedly drew his hands over Severus pale chest engrossed by all the scars.

"Severus," Harry breathed his eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

"Another time Harry," Severus murmured hooking a finger under Harry's chin and pulled his face up gently capturing his lips for another gentle kiss affectively distracting Harry once more. Severus slowly backed Harry up until the back of his knees hit the bed. With a small nudge Harry fell on to his back bouncing slightly. He looked up at Severus propped up on one elbow, lips red and swollen, hair and glasses askew.

"What a tempting sight you make Harry," Severus purred lowering his self over the teen. Harry smiled timidly.

"I'm yours for the taking Severus," he invited.

"Then who am I to refuse?" He descended on Harry's lips, moving his hands down the younger wizard's sides pausing momentarily at his waist. With hasty fingers he unbuttoned Harry's' jeans and slid them down with one tug, boxers and all.

Harry shivered as the cool air hit his semi-erect penis. He lifted his hips so Severus could pull his pants off completely. Severus pulled back from Harry admiring his naked form. The blush on Harry's face spread to his neck and upper chest at Severus' inspection.

"As I have said before, you are beautiful Harry," Severus assured the teen. Harry smiled, blush still spreading lower.

"Thank you," he muttered sitting up. Harry quickly summoned up the courage he was famous for and he leaned forward to pull at Severus' belt.

The older wizard didn't say anything as the worn leather yielded under Harry's fingertips and he slipped the tongue out of its notch. When the belt was undone Harry didn't even bother to pull it out of the belt loops before he moved to the button and fly of Severus' pants. Harry felt his self pause when it came time to pull off Severus' pants.

"Go on," Severus urged gently sensing Harry's uncertainty. Harry nodded before he slowly pulled Severus' pants down his narrow hips, bringing his underwear down just as Severus had done. Harry swallowed thickly as Severus kicked off his pants and stood before Harry in all his naked brilliance.

Harry took in a deep breath before he tentatively reached out to touch Severus. Severus licked his lips in anticipation as Harry ran his fingers over his quickly growing sex. He groaned as Harry lightly took in his innocence hand. The noise startled Harry and he quickly snatched his hand back. Severus chuckled.

"That wasn't a noise of displeasure," Severus murmured as he once again leaning down over Harry causing the teen on lay in his back as he fitted himself between the tone legs.

"You will feel pain," Severus whispered, summoning a vial of lubricant to his hand. Harry nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. "Just relax."

Severus removed the cork and dipped three fingers into the amber liquid. He lowered himself down Harry's body placing kisses along the sharp hip bone, trying to sooth the nervous teen.

"Relax," Severus said again as he worked his finger around Harry's tight entrance, just keeping from pushing in, but he already felt Harry trembling and clenching, fighting his finger. Severus took Harry's slim erection in his hand, pumping, giving Harry a familiar pleasant feeling as he slid the finger in.

"It's not so bad," Harry murmured. Severus smiled.

"It gets better," Severus promised placing a kiss just above Harry's navel. The older wizard continued to work Harry's shaft slowly as he added another finger, stretching Harry more, the teen shifted, starting to feel the burn.

Once Severus was able to slide the two fingers in and out and he hear Harry starting to moan a little from the friction he added another finger. Harry showed more discomfort and Severus felt him starting to clench up again.

"Relax," Severus reminded quietly before he littered kisses upon Harry's lower body, still trying to coax Harry's penis to full hardness. Harry nodded swallowing.

Severus kept an eye on Harry's expressions as he gently probed around. He smiled, pleased, as Harry jerked on the bed, yelping loudly, telling Severus that he had found the target he had been looking for.

"Merlin," Harry moaned breathless.

"Close, but Severus will still do just fine," Severus purred satisfied with the effects of finding Harry's prostate. The cock in his hand had hardened and Harry was panting, moving his hips back onto Severus' finger then forward into Severus hand.

Severus was convinced that Harry was prepared as much as possible when his fingers easily slid in and out of the teen. When he pulled them out of Harry the teen groaned at the loss.

"You will soon feel such elation Harry. Be patient," Severus murmured shifting to his knees. He reached for the glass bottle and applied a generous about of lubricant to his throbbing member. He felt another tremor pass through Harry as he positioned himself between the small wizard's legs once more.

"Remember relax," Severus said in a low voice. "And breathe in." Harry did as he was told and Severus slowly began to enter the still tight entrance.

The truly experienced lover took his time to enter the tight virgin, who instinctively knotted his fingers in the sheets, clenching his jaw shut, holding in the cry of pain.

"Let it out Harry, hold nothing in. I want to hear everything," Severus whispered trying to tempt Harry's withering erection back to life.

Listening to Severus' command Harry let out a painful groan.

"I know Harry, but it will be worth it," Severus promised, still slowly pushing his hips forward, entering Harry completely. Suddenly there was a small _pop_ and Severus saw more pain cross Harry's face.

"Hush Harry," Severus murmured leaning over Harry, kissing and nudging the marred forehead. "Take as long as you need," Harry nodded, eyes still closed.

Slowly Harry began to experiment with moving his hips, the pain starting to ebb away. Harry licked his lips nodding slightly.

"Move, please," he croaked meeting Severus warm gaze.

"As you wish," Severus said slowly pulling out then thrusting back in just as slowly as before, but angling differently in search. Severus continued his slow pace for several more thrusts until he found Harry's prostate again. The boy cried out again, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist.

"Faster Sev'rus," Harry moaned. As Severus picked up his pace, hitting Harry's prostate every other thrust, a small hand moved towards Harry's now fully formed erection. Severus batted it away.

"Ride out your pleasure Harry, enjoy yourself. It is not the race for the golden snitch," Harry nodded with a groan of pleasure as Severus sped up his thrust, angling his hips just right.

Listening to Severus Harry instead wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss, enjoying the weight of the older man upon him.

As Severus thrusts continued to increase in speed and force moans began to rise in the room, drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin. Harry's were breathy and sobs while Severus' were deep throaty grunts.

"Sev'rus, please…touch…me," Harry begged. Severus obliged Harry feeling his own climax rushing towards him.

As soon as the large hand wrapped around Harry's throbbing erection the teen only lasted a few more thrusts directed at his prostate. He came with a strangled gasp, lost in white stars exploding behind his clenched eyelids.

Severus thrust wildly into Harry, no longer keeping any rhythm. He teetered on the edge of his orgasm momentarily before the tight coil in his lower core exploded in white heated ecstasy and he collapsed onto Harry, laying his head on the warm sticky chest.

Neither said anything as their heartbeats slowed and their bodies cooled. Severus allowed his eyes to drift shut as he felt Harry run his fingers through his inky strand. The steady thumping of Harry's heart comforted him.

"Thank you Severus," Harry whispered staring up at the back canopy.

"You are welcome Harry," Severus answered back placing a soft kiss on Harry's chest. Both lapsed into silence, enjoying the blissful afterglow.

Until the real world reared it's ugly head.

Severus still lay on top of Harry, arms on either side of the thin chest as several things happened simultaneously. Severus gave a hiss of pain when his Dark Mark suddenly heated up. Harry tensed, gripping tightly to Severus, feeling the heat of the Mark along his side.

"Don't go," Harry whispered desperately.

"Harry," Severus sighed trying to get up.

"Please, Severus, don't leave me," Harry meet the smoldering somber eyes.

"I have to."

"No, you don't, stay with me. Please don't go to him."

"I am needed there. It's my job," Severus answered back, trying to loosen Harry's grip.

"I need you with me," Harry confessed, hating the tears that he felt welding up.

"We have our roles Harry. I am needed at his side," Severus told him before gently kissing Harry, tears spilled down his cheeks as Severus pulled away, leaving him cold and alone.

Severus spelled his Death Eater robes onto his body after a quick _scourigfy_. He placed a bottle onto the bedside table.

"Drink this before you leave, it is for any discomfort you will feel later on," Severus said placing one last kiss upon Harry's forehead before he waved his hand over his face, his mask appearing. With one last longing gaze at Harry, Severus pulled up his sleeve and placed his wand tip to the ugly brand marring his otherwise unblemished skin.

"Good-bye Harry," he said before disappearing in a poof of silky black vapor.

"Good-bye Severus," Harry whispered allowing the tears to fall freely, feeling as if he already lost the pale man he had come to depend on.

* * *

Voldemort had attacked a little after dawn. An army of Death Eaters, Werewolves, Dementors, Giants and Vampires accompanied him to the gates of Hogwarts.

The Final Battle had been as gruesome and confusing as everyone had expected, but the side of the Light prevailed. Everyone had lost sight of Harry only fifteen minutes into he battle and he didn't return until an hour after all the Death Eaters had fallen to the ground in agony, gripping their left forearms.

A centaur had found Harry lying in a secluded spot in the Dark Forest. He had said everything for a ten yard radius had been scorched in some way. Harry had been rushed to the hospital wing. It was mightily crowded, but they made room for him. His magic levels had been dangerously low and everyone feared the worse, but amazingly he had pulled through, waking up five days later.

When Harry awoke Madame Pomfry was right at his side with the necessary potions and a glass of water. She then flooed the Headmaster and Harry retold what happened between him and Voldemort. In turn Dumbledore told Harry that it had taken most of his magic to rebound the killing curse and the events of the five days since the battle.

Harry was sad to fid out the Tonks, Mad-eye, Percy and Colin Creevey had died, along with several Death Eaters. Dumbledore also informed Harry about the fading of the Dark Marks after Voldemort's death.

"What about Professor Snape?" Harry asked finally, aching to know the man's fate.

"Severus escaped the battle with minor injuries. He has been up here to see several times," Dumbledore said with a smile that Harry returned.

For the next half hour Albus continued to fill Harry in with details about the outside world. It was like sixteen years ago, celebrations to the point of muggle suspicion, but the Ministry wasn't concerned with them, having problems of their own.

Finally Madame Pomfry bustled in informing the two that Harry needed his rest. Respecting Madame Pomfry's professional judgment Dumbledore left Harry to his rest.

Over the next few days Harry was visited by the Weasley's, Hermione, several members of the D.A. and owls bringing him letters and packages of gratitude from witches and wizards all over the country. But the one person he had been looking forward to see never showed.

Finally ten days after the Final Battle Madame Pomfry okayed Harry and allowed him to leave. Harry headed straight to the dungeons. Like he had the night before the Final Battle, Harry knocked on Severus' door. The pale wizard answered, but something was different.

"Do you need something Potter?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"May I come in?" Harry asked.

"I think not. You can tell me what you need to out here just as well," Harry looked up at Severus.

"Severus what—?"

"Professor Snape," Snape bit out. Harry's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry professor, I just thought things would be different," Harry murmured.

"Why? Because I fucked you?" Snape sneered. Harry recoiled as if struck. "Please Potter; get your scarred head out the clouds. I thought you were going to die. I pitied you. That's all. Now if that's all you need I would appreciate it if you never bothered me again."

And Harry didn't.

* * *

Severus walked down Diagon Ally. It was still early, but the streets were packed with Christmas shoppers. His head was bent over a list of ingredients he needed for his personal lab when he ran into another, almost causing to fall backwards. Severus opened his mouth to flay the person alive with his tongue until he realized who he bumped into.

"Professor!" Harry cried looking up at Severus.

"Potter," Snape drawled, "as alert and graceful as ever I see."

"I guess," Harry said looking over his shoulder nervously. Severus frowned when Harry didn't take the bait.

'I'm sorry professor, but I must be going," Harry moved to turn away but Snape stopped him. Something wasn't right.

"Harry wait."

"No I really need to be going." Again Severus noticed that Harry seemed rather jumpy, continuously looking over his shoulder.

"Potter are you—?"

"Daddy!" a child's voice cried behind Harry. Severus watched the dread flash over Harry's face before it was replaced with a smile.

"Hey buddy," Harry said turning to scoop up a dark blur into his arms and placed a small child no older then eight on his hip.

"I found it Daddy! It—who are you?" Severus gulped when a pair of familiar green eyes locked with his. Severus took in the small face that seemed some what recognizable, but completely unfamiliar.

Severus recognized his nose set between those emerald eyes, high cheek bones could be detected under a thing layer of baby fat. Shot spiky hair didn't seem to want to lie flat. The child had impossibly long legs and seemed thin, even through the bulky coat he was wearing.

"This is Severus Snape. An old friend of mine," Harry said after Severus didn't answer. He continued to gape, transfixed, at the boy. "Severus, this is my son Cooper."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Snape," Copper greeted with a smile. Harry's smile Severus noted.

"The pleasure is all mine," Severus found himself answering.

"Did you find the book you were looking for?" Harry asked turning the boy's attention back to him.

"Yes!" he answered excitedly.

"And you stayed way from the joke shop?"

"Yes," he giggled. Harry handed Cooper two galleons.

"Go buy your book and don't go into that joke shop."

"Thank you Daddy!" Cooper kissed Harry on the cheek before squirming out of the arms holding him.

"Good-bye Mr. Snape!" he said quickly before taking off towards Flourish and Blotts. Severus watched him go, memorized before he rounded on Harry.

"You didn't take the potion?" he hissed.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"The potion I told you to drink before you left!" Severus growled.

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to feel the pain," Harry confessed out loud for the first time. Severus stared at Harry with his mouth hung open slightly, eyes calculating.

"You what?" he finally asked. Harry sighed placing a hand on his hip while the other ran through his unruly hair.

"I didn't pretend to know the out come of the Final Battle," Harry said meeting Snape's gazed head on. "I had no clue who was going to win or who was going to die.

"Your good-bye seemed so damn final, and in a way I guess it was, but I had a feeling that you weren't going to come back. I wanted the pain for as long as possible. To remind me of our time spent together, even if it was just a fuck for you." The bitterness in Harry's voice caused Snape to flinch.

"But that potion wasn't just for the pain was it?" Harry suddenly asked.

"No it wasn't," Snape told him. Harry nodded.

"It never crossed my mind that wizards could get pregnant," Harry said quietly.

"It is rare, but not impossible."

"Funny that too, when I did find out I was pregnant I had Hermione help me with research. Male wizard pregnancy only happens between two males when the magic in the room is great and –"

"Please Harry, don't."

"Don't what Snape?" Harry snapped. "Tell you how much love needs to be present at the time of climax, from both wizards, for the receiving wizard to conceive?" Anger sparked in those beautiful green eyes. "And you were going to keep this from me?"

"Harry it was for the best—"

"For the best? Turning me away and lying to me was for the best?"

"If you had just taken—!"

"Don't you dare Severus Snape!" Harry hissed poking the taller wizard in the chest. "Don't you dare bring Cooper into this and try to blame him. If you're going to blame anyone blame me. I was stupid enough to come to you with what I thought was a dying wish."

"Harry—"

"No, Cooper has been the most wonderful thing to happen to me. I don't regret what we did and I certainly don't regret not drinking that potion. I love that child with all my heart and would gladly die for him. Cooper means the world to me and he is something more then the pain could ever be."

"What's that?" Severus croaked his throat dry.

"A life time reminder of one good memory. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make sure my son buys his potion book instead of being lured in the Weasley's joke shop."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Severus asked as Harry turned away. Green somber eyes held his gaze.

"I was going to cross that road when I came to it, but not until I had to."

"Why keep it from me?"

"Because I was just a pity fuck," Harry whispered venomously. "And I didn't want my son to feel an ounce of resentment toward him or ever feel unwanted." With that Harry turned and walked away from Severus. And the older wizard watched him go with an aching heart.

If he had known, if he hadn't been such a fool and had seen what was right in front of him, instead he pushed Harry away thinking it was for the best. His harsh words had the desired effect and Snape was positive that he had closed his heart to such feelings for the Savior, but as the harsh winter wind picked up and he pulled his cloak tighter Severus knew he had another wrong to right. As the dark head vanished in the sea of people Severus vowed to do what ever it took to redeem himself to Harry and his son.

A/N: as far as I know this is just a one shot. And I know that people cant appearate in Hogwarts, but I just like to think that the Dark Mark is that powerful.


End file.
